Rusty Nail
by Kia Vail-Kagami
Summary: A very, very, very bad fic about Kato. Takes place bevore the beginning of the manga.


Uhm, I kinda feel the need to explain the title of this story. Some time ago I decided to take a few song titles and write fanfics to them. (Only to the titles, not to the lyrics. Those stories are no songfics!) Most of them are totally crappy, and this one is no exception, I'm afraid. I had the title 'Rusty Nail' (that's a song from X-Japan, in case you don't know ^^) and I decided to write an Angel Sanctuary fic for it. But if I were you, I wouldn't read it, it's really bad.  
  
If you do read it (which would make me quite happy, even if I told you not to do it ^_^) then you should know that  
  
I'm not a native English speaker so my spelling and my grammar is pretty bad (just in case you haven't noticed yet ^^) and  
  
I'm a Shonen Ai fan, so even though this isn't such a story and you probably wouldn't even notice it, if I hadn't told you, there might be some things that could be interpreted that way.  
  
(Oh my, I guess my English was hardly ever so bad as in the last few sentences. T_T)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary, as you already know, I guess. Kaori Yuki does.  
  
  
  
1 Rusty Nail  
  
By Kia  
  
  
  
A young boy wandered through the empty streets at night. The streets in this city were never empty, not even at this time, far after midnight, but this was nothing but a small, dark sideway and normal people didn't even come here at day.  
  
Normal. As far as he could tell he was normal, after all. Only a little crazy. It was freezing cold and he didn't wear anything but his jeans and a t-shirt. He hadn't really planed to come here, to even leave the house. But a little yelling and a few beatings from his father, and he had decided to spend the night outside.  
  
Wandering around without noticing the way. After a while he got lost but didn't really care and in the end he ended up standing in front of his family's house again.  
  
His father was probably already asleep for hours but he still hesitated for a few long minutes before he silently entered the house.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
He froze. He hadn't thought of that. Hadn't thought that she'd be still awake. That she's still be waiting for him.  
  
"None of your business!" he answered as cold as possible.  
  
He could see her, only a vague shadow in the darkness, standing a few meter away from the door. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to disappear into his room an lock the door. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to feel warm again.  
  
"I was worried, Yu-kun!" she said quietly, trying not to make too much noise and wake her father. "What-"  
  
He pushed her aside before she could finish the question and rushed into his room, closing the door behind him. He felt like slamming, but he, too, had no intention to wake anyone. So he closed it silently, leaving his sister standing alone in the darkness. She should have known better. She should have known better than to wait for him. He should have known better than to come home.  
  
The next morning was cold and grey. A typical late autumn morning. That kind of morning you wake up, look out of the window and close your eyes again, sleeping though half of the day.  
  
He couldn't sleep in again. Had to go to school. He didn't like school, but it was still by far better than staying at home.  
  
His father had already left the house, he knew, but he didn't feel like having breakfast with his mother and sister. He would only feel like a third wheel again, like a rusty nail in their feet, like something painful and ugly and nasty and completely useless. He didn't like that. So he decided to leave the house through the window before anyone could get the idea of looking for him. But who would have done that, anyway?  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"  
  
Kato looked at the person before him through half closed eyes. Kira, smoking a cigarette as usual, dark hair flowing in the wind.  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
Kira shrugged.  
  
"No idea. Just thought that you usually go to school to learn something, not to hang around and waste your life. Your doing enough of that outside this schoolyard already." He shrugged again. "You should at least once listen to someone smarter than you."  
  
Kato opened his eyes fully and looked around interested.  
  
"Who would that be?" he wondered. "I can't see anyone around here."  
  
Kira sighed.  
  
"Forget it."  
  
Kato opened his own pack of cigarettes and a few minutes they were smoking in silence, leaning side by side against the cold wall of the school building. The blond didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed the company. Kira was the only one whose company he really enjoyed. At least, when they were alone. Which wasn't too often.  
  
In half an hour the school would be official over and Kira would leave to meet Setsuna. As always. Always Setsuna.  
  
Kato tried not to think about it. Right now it was just him and Kira and the rain that was soon going to fall. Heavy dark clouds. As dark and heavy as his soul. It seemed fitting. He smiled and closed his eyes again.  
  
In spite of everything it was a nice moment, calm and quite. It was destroyed by the sound of a voice.  
  
"Whasso funny?"  
  
He cursed mentally. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who had spoken there.  
  
And he didn't intended to answer. But Kira had already left and joined the group of boys a few meters away.  
  
"Yo, Yoji!" Kato heard him greet the guy that had spoken first. "Skipping classes again?"  
  
"You're no better!" Yoji answered. "It's only English, anyway."  
  
"Well, that's okay, ne?" Kira grinned, smacking the other boy on the back. " You're absolutely hopeless in that one."  
  
Yoji protested while the other boys were laughing at him. Kato watched them from the distance, feeling useless and nasty as usual. Rusty nail again. He didn't feel like joining their group right now, to put on his usual mask of self-confident, senseless behaviour, so he took another cigarette and watched the smoke drift towards the sky, hoping against hope that the others would go away and leave the two of them alone, if only for a few minutes.  
  
He didn't want to be alone now. Didn't want to feel like a rusty nail.  
  
A few minutes later the school bell rang. A lot of other boys came out of the building and Kira left to meet Setsuna by the gate.  
  
Yoji and the others were also going home now or, more likely, to some place where they could get drunk. Getting drunk sounded good. Kato remained standing by the wall.  
  
He watched Kira talk with Setsuna, saw them laugh about something. Saw them leaving the schoolyard together. He didn't move. Where should he have gone to, anyway?  
  
People were passing by without noticing him. It started to rain. Heavy, cold raindrops falling from the sky. He was getting wet and didn't care. Someone was laughing in the distance.  
  
Rusty nail.  
  
-end-  
  
September 21, 2001  
  
  
  
Hm, I think, this is one of the worst stories I ever had the courage to upload. Anyway, the wrong grammar in Yoji's speech was supposed to be wrong. But the rest. Ah, never mind.  
  
  
  
http://www.freenet.de/Artpage 


End file.
